fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nai
Nai is one of Ianiant's first FC's. Bio Though Nai is Ian's first cousin, they are practically polar opposites. She is very social, having lots of friends. When not in school, she likes to watch TV, play with her dolls, or just have fun outside. The Blackberry Bush Incident On one summer day, when she was just six years old, Nai was doing cartwheels in her backyard. During one of her cartwheels, she ended up tumbling straight into the big blackberry bush in her backyard. She couldn't move at all because the branches and thorns had entangled her. After an hour of crying and screaming, her parents finally noticed that she was stuck and, with the help of the fire brigade, pulled her free. Ever since then, she has a fear of blackberry bushes and refuses to go near one, although she still likes eating blackberries from time to time. Appearance Nai has light skin, teal eyes, platinum blonde hair, and thin eyebrows. She often grins cheekily. Style A She wears a white T-shirt with a V-neck, blue jeans with a pale gold button and rivets, and white tennis shoes. Style B She wears a yellow sleeveless collar shirt, white jeans with a gray button and rivets, and white tennis shoes. Halloween Nai dresses up as a mermaid princess. The costume consists of the following: a pale orange sleeveless midriff top, a lavender paper seashell bra with elastic strings, a sea green mermaid tail with leg holes and a golden belt, white slippers, and a sea green tiara with a magenta starfish in the middle and two pale lavender seashells on the sides. Also, she wears lavender lip gloss. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *2 Mushrooms Q1 *Cook for 1/8 *Cut into fourths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Cheese *Mustard *Rare Patty *Mayo *Cheese *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Chicken *Sour Cream *Cheese *Brown Rice *White Rice *Nacho Cheese Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Pineapples *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Banana L *Cherry C *Banana R Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan French Toast *Whipped Cream *Banana x 6 *Raspberries *Honey *Drink: **Large Milk **Cream Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *American Cheese *Mustard *Rare Patty *Mayo *Mushrooms *Swiss Cheese *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Parmesan Shrimp O *3 Cheese Cubes O *Blue Cheese Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Pretzel Bun *Veggie Dog *Papa’s Ballpark Mustard *Cheese *Mayo *Sauerkraut *Mushrooms **Large Diet Fizzo **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *American Cheese *Mustard *Fried Egg *Rare Patty *Mayo *Mushrooms *Swiss Cheese *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Both Cupcakes: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry L **Cloudberry C **Cherry R Holiday (Summer Luau): *Liner C *Carrot Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Honey Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Banana L **Cloudberry C **Banana R *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Cherry L **Cloudberry C **Cherry R Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Blackberries *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Shaved Coconut *Pomegranates *Banana L *Cherry C *Cloudberry R Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *5 Mushrooms *4 Clams *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Romano Wedding): *Regular Fiori Risoni *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *5 Mushrooms *4 Pickled Eggs *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Chunky Blend *Blackberries *Vanilla Syrup *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *Shaved Coconut *Pomegranates *Banana L *Cherry C *Cloudberry R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Red Velvet French Cruller Donut **Filling: Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Donut 2: **Blueberry Long John Donut **Filling: Blackberry Jelly **Vanilla Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Donut 3: **Red Velvet French Cruller Donut **Filling: Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns): *Donut 1: **Red Velvet French Cruller Donut **Filling: Whipped Cream **Azuki Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Donut 2: **Blueberry Long John Donut **Filling: Blackberry Jelly **Vanilla Icing **Canteloupe Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Donut 3: **Red Velvet French Cruller Donut **Filling: Hakuto Jelly **Vanilla Icing **Matcha Drizzle **Boba Bubbles Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Parmesan Tofu Skewers O *3 Cheese Cubes O *Blue Cheese Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Colby Jack Cheeses QA *8 Provolone Cheeses QA *8 Asiago Cheeses QA *Light Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread *Swiss Cheese *Light Cook *Mustard *Sauerkraut *Fried Egg *Mushrooms *Lobster Chunks *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Sour Cream **Nacho Sauce Holiday (New Year): *Cheddar Swirl Bread *Gruyere Cheese *Light Cook *Parmesan Sauce *Sauerkraut *Fried Egg *Mushrooms *Mac n’ Cheese *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Sour Cream **Nacho Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry **Cloudberry Holiday (Summer Luau): *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Honey Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Banana **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Cherry **Cloudberry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Both Cupcakes: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry L **Cloudberry C **Cherry R Holiday (Sugarplex Filmfest): *Liner C *Carrot Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Dr. Cherry Drizzle **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry L **Cloudberry C **Cherry R *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Apricot Drizzle **Raisin Duds **Cherry L **Red Licorice C **Cherry R Papa's Bakeria *Vanilla Crispies Crust *75% Cheesecake Filling *25% Pecans *Meringue Topping *Toasted Coconut A *12 Cherries O *1 Raspberry C Holiday (Summer Luau): *Vanilla Crispies Crust *75% Cheesecake Filling *25% Passionfruit Filling *Meringue Topping *Toasted Coconut A *12 Cherries O *1 Madeleine C Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Hard Shell *Chicken *Sour Cream *Cheese *Queso Blanco *White Rice *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Easter): *Hard Shell *Battered Perch *Blackberry Remoulade *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Queso Blanco *White Rice *Spring Coleslaw *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper *White Rice(Flip) **Shiitake Mushrooms **Tamago **Cream Cheese *Saba *Tobiko *Hibachi Sauce *Tea: **Almond Tea **Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Halloween): *Momoiro Soy Paper *White Rice(Flip) **Shiitake Mushrooms **Tamago **Torigai *Uni *Ikura *Hibachi Sauce *Tea: **Almond Tea **Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Hard Shell *Chicken *Sour Cream *Cheese *Queso Blanco *White Rice *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Easter): *Hard Shell *Battered Perch *Blackberry Remoulade *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Queso Blanco *White Rice *Spring Coleslaw *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pecan French Toast *Whipped Cream *Banana x 6 *Raspberries *Honey *Drink: **Large Milk **Cream Holiday (Groovstock): *Pecan French Toast *Whipped Cream *Mission Fig x 6 *Raspberries *Trail Mix *Honey *Drink: **Large Chai Reverb Tea **Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce *Provolone Cheese *4 Asiago Cheeses Q13 *4 Smoked Salmons Q13 *4 Gorgonzolas Q24 *6 Mushrooms Q24 *Light Bake *Cut into fourths Holiday (Halloween): *Ecto Stuffed Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce *Provolone Cheese *4 Gouda Ghosts Q13 *4 Smoked Oysters Q13 *4 Gorgonzolas Q24 *6 Mushrooms Q24 *Light Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Pretzel Bun *Veggie Dog *Papa’s Ballpark Mustard *Cheese *Mayo *Sauerkraut *Mushrooms **Large Diet Fizzo **Small Cheddar Corn Holiday (Sugarplex Filmfest): *Hollywood Bun *Veggie Dog *Papa’s Ballpark Mustard *Cheese *Blockbuster Butter *Sauerkraut *Mushrooms **Large Fizzo Gold **Small Raisin Duds Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Pretzel Bun *Veggie Dog *Papa’s Ballpark Mustard *Cheese *Mayo *Sauerkraut *Mushrooms **Large Diet Fizzo **Small Cheddar Corn Holiday (Groovstock): *Campagrain Bun *Veggie Dog *Karmic Korma Sauce *Cheese *Mayo *Kale *Mushrooms **Large Diet Fizzo **Small Cheddar Corn Trivia *Being only nine years old, Nai is officially Ianiant's youngest FC. *Her favorite board game is Pretzel¹. *She likes both tickling and being tickled. Gallery File:FCNai.png|Nai's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCNaiHalloween.png|Nai's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:HalloweenNai2017.png|Halloween 2017 picture showing Nai trick-or-treating File:Nai%27sFidgetSpinner.png|Nai's Fidget Spinner File:Juniper%27sPresent.png|Nai in plushie form (second one from the left) Fan Art File:NaibyAyKooChao.jpg|By AyKooChao File:FybVF5f.png|By Flipline Forumer RoseKitty File:1538927346132940582047.jpg|Nai's Halloween Costume by Zukiro-Chan Superscripts ¹'Pretzel' is the Flipverse's version of Twister (board game). Category:Ianiant's Category:Female Characters